Undieing Love
by 4 forgotten seasons
Summary: takes place after series. After a day at the beach Kotaro admits his feelings for Tamayo, now everyones bugging them! will they ever be able to get through the struggels of a normal couple or will everything for them come to an end. KotxTam
1. The Beach

Well im tryin an angelic layer fic cuz iv had fn ideas lately so here it goes

Disclaimer: I don't own angelic layer but the story is mine

It was a hot summer day and the gang went to the beach to cool off. They all set up on the same place as they did usually. (If u saw episode 21 then you'll know and they all wore the same baithingsuits but Misaki's was red with a dark blue heart on the chest)

"Alright lets go swimming!!" Tamayo cheered as she ran to the ocean.

"Wait up for me Tamayo!" Hatoko waved in her soft voice.

Hatoko and Misaki started running for the ocean while Kotaro sat down and stared at Tamayo. Lately he's been thinking a lot about Misaki and Tamayo; he couldn't believe he was falling for his childhood friend. He couldn't even sleep last night because he just kept on thinking of Tamayo.

"Come on Kotaro-Chan the waters great!" Tamayo shouted

Kotaro snapped out of his trance and said "Coming" as he got up and ran toward the ocean.

Tamayo turned back around and stared at the ocean as Kotaro was running he tripped over a crab and before he landed right on Tamayo he yelled "Look out!" and Tamayo turned around and Kotaro landed right on Tamayo. Kotaro landed right over her and there faces were3 inches apart.

After a few moments like that they sat up quickly and both said "sorry" in unison

They got up and started to try to forget about the incident, as there cherry red faces started running for the ocean.

The rest of the day was natural; they played around in the ocean, played volley ball, got a melon and Misaki accidentally hit Kotaro in the face, the usual.

As the sun set they decided to move to the camping side of the beach and spend the night there. They all called there parents so they dropped off the tents and sleeping bags and whatnot.

As they finished setting p camp they made a campfire and sat around it. They all told funny stories about school, Angelic Layer, and at home they started getting sleepy.

At what looked about midnight Hatoko and Misaki said there goodnights and went to there tents.

An awkward silence fell upon Tamayo and Kotaro as they sat next to each other staring at the fire.

Kotaro broke the silence and said "Tamayo.. I have to get something out"

Tamayo smile and asked "What is it Kotaro-Chan?"

Kotaro was quiet for a minute and final admitted "We've been friends since we were kids and we haven't gone above being friends but lately…" he paused "I've been thinking about you a lot and whenever your name is mentioned my heart skips a beat."

Tamayo couldn't believe what she was hearing, her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and her mouth was wide open.

Kotaro continued "I guess what I'm trying to say Tamayo is… I love you"

Kotaro then awaited the beating he was about to get, but when he felt arms go around his neck, it wasn't as brutal as he thought. As he opened his eyes, all he saw was Tamayo smiling at him quietly saying "I love you to Kotaro-Chan." And they slowly closed the gap to their lips and fell asleep holding each other by the fire that night.

Well I just had this idea for awhile and didn't see that may KotaroXTamayo love fics so I thought id write this one. IT SHALL BE CONTINUED BUT UNTIL THEN PLZ REVIEW!!


	2. First Date

The next morning Kotaro woke up first and saw his new love in his arms but then noticed the unfamiliar blanket around them. He looked towards Misaki's tent and smiled a 'thank you' to her.

He then looked toward Tamayo and kissed her on the forehead to wake her up. She startled to wake up and then slowly looked up at Kotaro she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said "Good morning Kotaro-Kun."

He softly said "Good morning" back and he got up and put the blanket over Tamayo. He started walking to the ocean and stretched, the sun was saying it was probably 8 in the morning. That and the fact that Misaki's alarm could've woken up half the planet because of how heavy a sleeper she was.

After Kotaro practically fell over at the large sound coming from the small girls' tent, he regained his composure and went back to everyone. As he got back, he noticed Tamayo start to sit up straight and stretch. She then noticed Kotaro's hand on her shoulder.

She responded to that by leaning her head on it and grabbing his hand. Misaki came out and stretched and said "What a beautiful day" Hatoko came out and did the same thing. They both said good morning to Tamayo and Kotaro.

Soon after they started to go swimming again, just to wake up. But when Misaki and Hatoko got out, they looked back and saw the new couple flirting with one another.

Kotaro was swimming backwards holding Tamayo and they were smiling and talking.

Hatoko chuckled and said "It's about time" and Misaki just laughed at the comment and agreed.  
She then teased Misaki by saying "Now that their together, Ohjiro has no competition."

Misaki then blushed madly and said "Hatoko, it's not like that!"

Hatoko continued and said "Ok Misaki, whatever you say" as she walked away to get her towel.

Kotaro and Tamayo got out of the water holding hands and walking slowly with each other.

Now it was 12:30 and the gang decided to head home. The train ride was long so Hatoko said she would stay up while everyone else took a nap. Tamayo slept on Kotaro's shoulder while Kotaro slept on Tamayo's head.

At about 2:30 they were all back and Misaki and Hatoko decided to go home. Kotaro offered to walk Tamayo home and she obliged.

They held hands and started to walk to Tamayo's house.

When they got there Kotaro asked "Tamayo do you want to go out tonight?" Tamayo answered "Yes!" faster then lightning. They kissed each other good bye and Tamayo went inside and Kotaro went home to Hatoko and family.

At Kotaro's house,

Hatoko waited at the door for Kotaro and when he walked in she said "Well took you long enough." Then she giggled.

Kotaro actually agreed with her this time and said "Well I had a lot to think about, it wasn't easy."

Hatoko then said "I understand but you act so fluffy around Tamayo now!" she squealed

Kotaro then decided to ignore that comment and headed to his room to sit on his computer for awhile.

Meanwhile at Tamayo's house she was just out of daze the entire time she was home. Her mother commented on this by saying "Well seems like SOMEONE had a good time yesterday."

Her Daughter just said an "uhuh" with a smile on her face.

Her mother then asked "Is it Kotaro?" at that response Tamayo fell off the chair she was sitting on.  
"I guess that's a yes" she laughed. She continued "Did he ask you out?" Tamayo then quickly got up and did nothing but nod and say "YES" fifty thousand times.

Her mother then asked "Are you going out with him tonight?" Tamayo just nodded, she was to dazed to answer in a proper sentences.

"Ok just don't be out to late." Tamayo just yelled and jumped up and down.

A few hours later at about 7:30 at night Tamayo just destroyed her house screaming "I need something to wear!!" she panicked then gave up at slouched down in a chair. Luckily mom was there to save her she picked out a bright blue miniskirt and a dark blue tank top with a Stratocaster guitar on it.

Tamayo jumped in glee and said "You're the best mom!" as she hugged her mom and ran upstairs to get ready. Tamayo's mom just smiled.

The doorbell rang soon afterwards and Tamayo answered it. She opened the door to find none other than her Kotaro.

She hugged Kotaro and kissed him on the cheek "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and yelled "Bye mom ill be back later!"

Her mom just said "Have fun you two, be careful with my little girl Kotaro" she warned and waved. He nodded and waved and they were off.

"So what are we doing tonight Kotaro-Kun?" she jumped on Kotaro's arm and asked.

Kotaro answered "well I was thinking we go see a movie, its normal for a first date."

Tamayo asked "Can we see that new karate movie that came out?" Kotaro nodded.

The movie didn't start for another hour so they went window shopping and went into a star bucks to get vanilla bean drinks. They walked out holding hands.

They headed to the movies and realized the new Karate movie was sold out. Tamayo frowned but Kotaro had a plan.

"Come on" Kotaro said as he grabbed her hand and ran to the ticket booth.

"Two for Jason's Revenge please" Kotaro asked the employee. He payed the man and ran over to Tamayo gave her the ticket and they walked in.

Throughout the entire movie Kotaro had Tamayo behind him clinging to his arm.

At about 10 at night the movie was over and they walked out with Tamayo still clinging to Kotaro and she kept asking "Is it over?" while shaking.

After they walked back to Tamayo's house Kotaro gave her a longer kiss than usual and Tamayo only deepened it more they stopped to breath and whispered words of "I love you" to each other.

Tamayo hugged Kotaro and said "I love you." Kotaro hugged back and said "I love you to."

they shared one more quick kiss and Tamayo walked back inside and went to bed for the night thinking about nothing but her Kotaro.

phew well please REVIEW I need them 


End file.
